The present invention relates to the use of specific metal complexes of dithiolenes with aryl or heteroaryl substituted imidazolidine-2-chalcogenone-4,5-dithione ligands as colourless IR absorbers. The invention also relates to novel dithiolene metal complexes, a printing ink formulation for security printing and security documents.